Meso-Tetraphenylporphin containing OH and NH2 groups on the four benzene rings at meso positions will be synthesized, in single-step or in multiple-step reactions. On these OH and NH2 groups will be attached cytotoxic groups, viz COCH2 x (where X equals Cl and Br) and, particularly on NH2 groups, will be attached, two CH2CH2 X groups (where X equals Cl and Br). Each of these porphyrins containing various groups will be converted to metalloporphyrins; the metals being iron, copper, cobalt, nickel, zinc, manganese and platinum. Each of these compounds will then studied for various spectroscopic parameters. Each of these compounds will also be screened against a tumor line. A few of these porphyrins, depending on the screening results, will be studied for tumor localization in vivo, and binding with nucleic acid and protiin in vitro. Six undergraduate students will participate in this project. Each student will have his individual project and work independently but under the guidance of the principal investigator and the research associate. Group seminars and discussions on progress will take place once every two weeks. Each student will be required to present their work in MBS Symposia or other professional meetings. Ferric tetraphenylporphyrins will be studied for autoreduction using potential axial coordinating ligands, CN minus, piperidine, imidazole, as reducing agents. The reduced ferrous compounds will be tested for binding with molecular ligands CO, NO, NO2, and O2 using both solution and matrix-isolation techniques in conjunction with infrared, Raman, and UV-Vis spectroscopic methods of analysis.